Amulet Purchasing and Effects Guide
What Are Amulets in iM@S2? New in iM@S2 is a clothing slot for equipping an amulet (a.k.a. omamori). In the physical world, omamori are good-luck charms that you might purchase at a Japanese temple to bring you love, good grades, or similar wishes. In iM@S2, amulets modify the gameplay rules for all performance activities, or in other words for auditions, live concerts, and festivals. You can choose one amulet for your idol unit to hold at any one time. The amulet you choose does not impact the way your idols look on stage so you are free to choose whichever one will help you most without worrying about appearance. It is worth having some amulet or other equipped at all times once you collect a few of them. In fact, in order to reach the highest ranks in the game (in the long run), it will be necessary to learn to use amulets effectively. About the Amulet Characters iM@S2 amulets are sold in the form of "Namchara", or Namco Character Mascots. Far from being Namco character cameos from other games this time (no Taiko here!), the Namchara have silly or amusing wordplay names accompanied by a goofy picture. There is one Namchara representing each of the 47 prefectures of Japan, plus one boss, for a total of 48 members of the Namchara Cheer Group. They exist as a fun way to name the amulets. Additional Namchara background information (unrelated to gameplay) is on Namco's Namchara page and pictures are on page 27 of the iM@S2 X360 instruction manual. Getting New Amulets To get a new amulet, you must individually earn the right to buy it by winning a specific audition, live concert, or festival. You cannot buy amulets at the regular in-game stores (Lucky Rabbit or BK Maniac). Here's how it will work. When you win an audition, live concert, or festival that you haven't bought the amulet for yet, your idols will go off shopping by themselves. While waiting for them, the producer will wander into a amulet seller's shop. The seller will describe the name of the single Namchara she is selling, its cost, and what the effects of the amulet are. The amulet on offer depends entirely on what geographic area (prefecture) your performance was held in, which is why the areas are listed in the effects table below. The seller will then ask if you want to hear her repeat the description. You can choose: * X: Hear the description again. (きく) * B: No need to repeat. (きかない) You can have her repeat the description as many or as few times as you want while you decide whether to buy the amulet. Once you tell the seller she needn't repeat the description, she will next ask whether you will spend the money to buy the amulet. You only get one chance to answer (there is no "are you sure?"), so be sure to pick the option you want the first time: * X: Okay, buy the amulet. (よし、買った！) * B: Don't want it right now. (いらないな...) If you choose to skip the amulet this time around to save money, that's OK. The same amulet will still be available and offered again if you do a performance in that prefecture again. This is true regardless of whether the repeat is in this playthrough or a later playthrough. Like clothes and money, amulets carry over between playthroughs so you can eventually collect them all if you want. Buying Amulets Without Knowing Written Japanese For folks who may not read Japanese well, there are two easy options to tell what amulet you're going to get before you buy. This can help if you're in a money crunch and aren't sure whether you want to spend the coin or save it for something else. The two ways are 1) by name, and 2) by prefecture. First option is by name. In this case, you have to pick a performance-type event and win it first, then pay attention to the amulet seller's sales pitch (don't A-button skip it). You need two pieces of information: the price, which will be an obvious number, and the amulet name, which will be separated in quote brackets, 「like so」. You can pause the game so that the name stays on screen. Look in the table below for the sales price first, then out of each amulet that carries that price, look for the Japanese characters that match the name displayed on screen. That is the amulet being offered. Second option is by prefecture. In this case, you do this on the Schedule Select screen before actually choosing your performance-type activity. The prefectures are the small areas on the in-game map, contained within the six large regions you can tab between. On the Schedule Select screen, highlight the performance you want and see which red map pin is raised up. Compare that to a map of Japan to find the English name of the prefecture, and look up the result in the table below. That will uniquely identify the amulet you will be offered when you win that particular event. Table of Amulets and Their Effects Meet the Namchara! This table is arranged in the order that the amulets show up in the iDOLM@STER2 clothing inventory menu, left to right and row by row. As there are four amulets per row, the first four amulets in the table comprise the first row in the menu, and so on. As it so happens, that order is also geographic by prefecture, from northern Japan to southern, which can help you find where to fill in the holes in your amulet collection. The Japanese name of each amulet is provided so that you can match what you read here with the characters you see in-game to double-check that you are equipping the amulet you want (easy whether or not you know how to read the characters). Some of the more powerful amulets are highlighted in blue. It might be worth your while to seek them out specifically early on in your producer career. The blue ones are not the only useful amulets though; feel free to browse the entire list and pick one that best matches your situation in the game. Terminology note: "general appeals" is a catch-all phrase that refers to Dance, Visual, and Vocal appeals. Area Amulet Name Effects Cost Hokkaido 北海道 May Queen's Amulet メェ～クイーンのお守り * Large Increase in BURST Appeal Scores. * Small Reduction in Voltage Gauge fill rate from all general appeals. 25500 Aomori 青森県 Neburin-chan's Amulet ネブリンちゃんのお守り * Small Increase in VISUAL appeal scores. 16200 Iwate 岩手県 Ushiwara-san Amulet うしわらさんお守り * Medium Slowdown in DANCE multiplier drain rate. * Medium Increase in VISUAL appeal scores. 25200 Miyagi 宮城県 Tanaco-chan Amulet Tanacoちゃんお守り * Large Increase in VISUAL appeal scores. * Medium Reduction in Voltage Gauge fill rate from VISUAL appeals. 28500 Akita 秋田県 Kirita's Amulet キリタのお守り Memory Bomb ~ Rebellion * MEMORY appeal score x2.0. 24600 Yamagata 山形県 Cherippi's Amulet チェリッピのお守り * Small Increase in BURST appeal scores. 20400 Fukushima 福島県 Shousuke-chan Amulet 庄助ちゃんお守り * Medium Increase in BURST appeal scores. * Medium Reduction in post-BURST multiplier recovery. 28200 Ibaraki 茨城県 Waranappee the 10th Amulet ワラなっぺぇ１０世お守り * Uber Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from MEMORY appeals. * Small Decrease in MEMORY appeal score. 15300 Tochigi 栃木県 Rai-chan Amulet らいちゃんお守り * Small Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VISUAL appeals. 16200 Gunma 群馬県 Hiyoko Daruma Amulet ひよこダルマのお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VISUAL appeals. * Small Decrease in VISUAL appeal scores. 17400 Saitama 埼玉県 Saichin's Amulet サイちんのお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VISUAL appeals. * Medium Speedup in VISUAL multiplier drain rate. 21000 Chiba 千葉県 Akari-kun Amulet あかりくんお守り * Small Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from all general appeals. 15600 Tokyo 東京都 Sugamo-chan Amulet スガモちゃんお守り * Uber Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from all general appeals. * Large Decrease in BURST appeal scores. 15900 Kanagawa 神奈川県 Niku-Wan's Amulet にくワンのお守り * Large Slowdown in DANCE multiplier drain rate. * Large Slowdown in VISUAL multiplier drain rate. 27900 Niigata 新潟県 Komekama-kun Amulet こめかまくんお守り Voltage Cutter ~ Burst (Festival Only) * Zeroes out Rival's Voltage Gauge when you execute a BURST. 30000 Toyama 富山県 Kurobe Raita's Amulet 黒部雷太のお守り * Small Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VOCAL appeals. 16200 Ishikawa 石川県 Nyawan-chan Amulet にゃわんちゃんお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VOCAL appeals. * Small Decrease in VOCAL appeal scores. 17400 Fukui 福井県 Flap-kun Amulet フラップくんお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from VOCAL appeals. * Medium Speedup in VOCAL multiplier drain rate. 21000 Yamanashi 山梨県 Tonton-chan Amulet トントンちゃんお守り Voltage Cutter ~ Tomoe (Festival Only) ?Unconfirmed? - Large Decrease in Rival's voltage gauge fill from general appeals 21840 Nagano 長野県 Rinkamo's Amulet リンカモのお守り * Large Slowdown in VOCAL multiplier drain rate. * Large Slowdown in VISUAL multiplier drain rate. 27900 Gifu 岐阜県 Shirakawa Yui & Geroonsen Amulet 白川結&ゲローンセンお守り Memory Bomb ~ Extreme * MEMORY appeal score x2.0. * Large Slowdown in all multiplier drain rates. * Zero Voltage Gauge filling from general appeals. 27300 Shizuoka 静岡県 Fuji-don's Amulet 富士どんのお守り * Medium Bonus to post-MEMORY multiplier recovery. * Large Decrease in MEMORY appeal score. 19800 Aichi 愛知県 Ebi-Fryaa Man's Amulet えびふりゃーマンのお守り * All three multipliers MAXed (1.50x) after a BURST Appeal. * Small Decrease in BURST appeal scores. 15600 Mie 三重県 Rakocchi's Amulet ラコッチのお守り Memory Bomb ~ Soul * MEMORY appeal score x3.0. * ?Size Decrease in Voltage Gauge fill from MEMORY appeals. 22200 Shiga 滋賀県 Shigaranuki's Amulet しがらぬきのお守り * Small Increase in DANCE appeal scores. 16200 Kyoto 京都府 Maikonhan's Amulet 舞こんはんのお守り * Medium Slowdown in VOCAL multiplier drain rate. * Medium Increase in DANCE appeal scores. 25200 Osaka 大阪府 Torassan Amulet とらっさんのお守り * Large Increase in DANCE appeal scores. * Medium Reduction in Voltage Gauge fill rate from DANCE appeals. 28500 Hyogo 兵庫県 Shirappan's Amulet しらっパンのお守り * Small Increase in all three general appeals' scores. * Small Decrease in BURST appeal scores. 16800 Nara 奈良県 イムくんのお守り Imu-kun's Amulet * Medium Increase in BURST appeal scores. * Small Decrease in all three general appeals' scores. 26700 Wakayama 和歌山県 Kumano Ekotti's Amulet 熊野エコッティのお守り Memory Bomb ~ Zero * MEMORY appeal score x1.5. 18000 Tottori 鳥取県 Nashida-san's Amulet なしださんのお守り * Large Increase in Voltage Gauge fill rate from all three general appeals. * Medium Decrease in BURST appeal scores. 15000 Shimane 島根県 Taishan Amulet たいしゃんお守り * Small Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from DANCE appeals. 16200 Okayama 岡山県 Kibitan Amulet きびたんお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from DANCE appeals. * Small Decrease in DANCE appeal scores. 17400 Hiroshima 広島県 Mamiji-chan's Amulet もみじちゃんのお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from DANCE appeals. * Medium Speedup in DANCE multiplier drain rate. 21000 Yamaguchi 山口県 Fukunoshin's Amulet ふく之進のお守り Voltage Shield (Festival Only) ?Unknown? ...try it and see... 15000 Tokushima 徳島県 Awanko's Amulet あわんこのお守り * Large Decrease in VOCAL multiplier drain rate. * Large Decrease in DANCE multiplier drain rate. 27900 Kagawa 香川県 Futotogisu-kun Amulet ふととぎす君お守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from MEMORY appeals. 18600 Ehime 愛媛県 Iyobou's Amulet いよ坊のお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from all general appeals. * Small Decrease in all general appeal scores. 23100 Kouchi 高知県 Sakamoto Ryou-nya's Amulet 坂本龍ニャのお守り * Medium Increase in Voltage Gauge fill from all general appeals. * Small Speedup in multiplier drain rates for all general appeals. 23400 Fukuoka 福岡県 Mentai Kid's Amulet めんたいキッドのお守り Voltage Cutter ~ Heart (Festival Only) * Large Increase in the drain a MEMORY appeal causes in the Rival's Voltage Gauge. 29400 Saga 佐賀県 Nori-gorou's Amulet のりゴロウのお守り * Small Increase in VOCAL appeal scores. * Small Decrease in other two general appeals' scores. 16200 Nagasaki 長崎県 Momoka-chan's Amulet ももかちゃんのお守り * Medium Decrease in VISUAL multiplier drain rate. * Medium Increase in VOCAL appeal scores. 25200 Kumamoto 熊本県 Karashi Rentarou's Amulet 辛子 蓮太郎のお守り * Large Increase in VOCAL appeal scores. * Medium Reduction in Voltage Gauge fill rate from VOCAL appeals. 28500 Ooita 大分県 Bungo-nyan THE Emon's Amulet 豊後にゃんTHEえもんのお守り * Small Slowdown in DANCE multiplier drain rate. * Small Increase in VOCAL & DANCE appeal scores. 24000 Miyazaki 宮崎県 Mango-tarou's Amulet マンゴー太郎のお守り * Small Slowdown in VISUAL multiplier drain rate. * Small Increase in DANCE & VISUAL appeal scores. 22800 Kagoshima 鹿児島県 Satsumaiman's Amulet サツマイマンのお守り * Small Slowdown in VOCAL multiplier drain rate. * Small Increase in VOCAL & VISUAL appeal scores. 25800 Okinawa 沖縄県 Churashii's Amulet ちゅらしーのお守り Memory Bomb ~ Storm * MEMORY appeal score x2.25. * All multipliers set to 0.99 following the MEMORY appeal. 24300 Capitol Region 首都 Mushaharu's Secret Crest むしゃはる秘符 * Large Increase in Voltage Gauge fill rate from all three general appeals. * Large Increase in Voltage Gauge fill rate from MEMORY appeals. 50000 Japanese Prefecture Map This map of the Japanese prefectures can help you find specific amulets you may be looking for. c Requirements to Unlock Mushaharu's Secret Crest There is one hidden amulet in the game, the 50,000円 Mushaharu's Secret Crest. To earn the ability to buy it, you must accumulate 100,000 fans (10万) in the Capitol Region (首都), thereby unlocking that area's Utahime-Utaouji Festival (歌姫・歌王子フェス). Win that festival and you will be offered the amulet. Don't forget to save enough money to afford it! Mushaharu is considered the leader of all the Namchara, according to the game. Note that getting this amulet is the only reason to ever get 100K fans in the Capitol Region -- the Idol Academy Area Awards only exist for the five regions of Japan that are not the Capitol. Once you get the amulet, you needn't worry about fan count in this area on subsequent playthroughs. Modifier Implementation Details Terminology note: "general appeals" is a catch-all phrase that refers to Dance, Visual, and/or Vocal appeals. Small Medium Large Uber Increase a general appeal's scores x1.1 x1.2 x1.3 -- Decrease a general appeal's scores x0.9 -- -- -- Decrease a MEMORY appeal score ? -- x0.3 -- Increase BURST appeal scores x1.2 x1.3 x1.5 -- Decrease BURST appeal scores x0.9 x0.8 x0.3 -- Increase Voltage Gauge fill rate for a general appeal x1.3 x1.5 x1.75 x3.5 Decrease Voltage Gauge fill rate for a general appeal ? ? -- -- Increase Voltage Gauge fill from a MEMORY appeal ? ? ? ? Speedup in a multiplier's drain rate ? ? -- -- Slowdown in a multiplier's drain rate ? ? ? -- Category:imas2 Category:Idolm@ster 2